


Midnight blue, Burning gold

by Lumeha



Category: Bleach
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, Agender Character, Agender Hiyori, Established Relationship, I swear, Necromancy AU, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Zombie AU, also, but no zombie apocalypse, just zombies being undead, side characters are going to be more present
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeha/pseuds/Lumeha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Kisses challenge (Gamma list) - Zombies aren't that bad. Far from the mindless, hungry hordes from movies. And the same could be told about necromancers. Akon is used to this. Especially now that he lives with his small, grumpy and short-tempered partner, Hiyori, who happens to have been brought back as an undead by him when they were younger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inside Out

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a line from the song Stay, by Pink Floyd  
> Also, weird-ish zombie UA with necromancy and whatnot. Actually had to think about the way these zombies work, so now I just need to show it... ahem...  
> First theme is "Inside Out"  
> Hope you will enjoy !

Hiyori was sitting cross-legged on their old and used couch, Pokémon game forgotten on eir lap, battle music still playing, with eir eyes focused on him. Akon turned his head toward em. It was hard to ignore that gaze, clinging to his skin, even if he couldn't put his finger on why ey was looking at him like this.

\- What ? ... Seriously, what ?

\- Did ya look at yourself this morning or ... ? Y'know that mirrors are a thing, right ? 's not like you are a vampire. Just a human necromancer. I'm the undead one here, ey said with a small grunt.

Akon rolled his eyes and leaned back in his computer chair, trying to get his attention back to his work, before ruffling his already messy hair and sighing. A small smirk was appearing on Hiyori's face, almost like a growling laughter, teeth and fangs flashing under eir lips. 

\- Okay, what's so funny ?

\- Y'should really, I dunno, take a good look at yourself.

\- I'm busy, Hiyori. So can you please tell me ? Because otherwise, seriously, I have an exam coming and...

\- Yeah, yeah, work for that thing, yeah. Glad I don't have to study. Death has some perks. Undeath ? Whatever. No longer my problem.

**~o~**

With a deep sigh, Akon closed his laptop. A headache was slowly creeping its way along his skull and he knew it was a lost battle already. It was only the middle of the afternoon and he couldn't keep on studying like that. Maybe drinking something could help... He got up and closed his eyes, rubbing cold fingers against his temple, in the vain hope that it could help.

\- Headache ?

He flinched before turning his head toward Hiyori, bright gold eyes looking at him, a fang barely shown through eir lips. Ey left the couch at one point in the afternoon, following the warmth of the sun, like a dog trying to nap in the warmest place in the house, and he lost track of em while trying to remember medical terms and illnesses and how human bodies work. It was funny, how it worked, how some parts had no secrets for him, not after living with a zombie. A grumpy, easy to anger, and sometimes very insecure zombie. Movies really didn't understand how they worked. But the same could be said for most of magical subjects and creatures...

\- Yeah... Probably shouldn't look at a screen until it passes.

Hiyori had a nose for his problems, small or big, always ready to growl at them and bite.  Ey pushed him toward the couch, before disappearing in the kitchen. Ey reappeared a couple minutes later, a glass of water and pills in eir hands. He downed them quickly, hoping it would kill the headache before it would kill him. 

\- You didn't notice, right ?, ey asked suddenly, looking at him with eir head tilted and a slight gleam in eir eyes.

\- Noticed what..? No I didn't, since I don't know what you are talking about. So ? What should I have been noticing ?

\- Your shirt. It's been inside-out since this morning. How the fuck you can miss something like that ?

Akon looked down on his shirt. Hiyori was right ; he could see the seams of his shirt.

\- That was the thing you were looking at this morning ? ... Seriously ? You think an inside-out shirt is fascinating ?

Only the ghost of a smile answered him, with a low growl of contentment, and with a light sigh, he leaned in and kissed eir forehead.


	2. 02 : Valentine's Day / White Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Kisses - Gamma list  
> 02 - Valentine's Day / White Day  
> A grumpy agender zombie really don't like when Valentine's Day is around the corner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally not based on personal experience (totally based on personal experience, except I am alive, and not a zombie)

February was rolling in, with its cold wind and rain... and a prickly Hiyori looking at Valentine's Day posters, flyers and advertisements with a deep growl every time ey saw them in the streets. Akon didn't have to ask why. Not only people were confusing em for a teen most of the time...

\- Do you already have your Valentine's day chocolate miss ?

\- Fuck off ! Not your damn problem, I just fucking want to pay my stuff !

The store clerk took a step behind him, surprised. With a sigh, Akon went up to them and put a hand on Hiyori's shoulder. Being confused for a teen was already annoying enough for the short zombie, who had a stunted growth because of eir undeath. He quickly learned that around Valentine's Day, for a reason Hiyori never told him, ey had even more of a problem when ey was being misgendered.

\- It's some fucking stupid... goddamn...

\- It's alright Hiyori. There. You wanted to buy something else ?

The zombie growled and took eir bag after paying, leaving the store with eir shoulders tense and half of eir face disappearing into eir black scarf. Akon followed em, apologizing with a small gesture of the hand to the store clerk.

He waited until they finally arrived to the flat, Hiyori crashing into the couch with a grunt, bag of sweets abandoned on the floor, to finally ask the question.

\- Why does it bother you so much more during Valentine's Day ?

\- Because it's a fucking load of crap. Like. Fucking hell. I just...

Ey let a growl out and put eir face into one of the soft cushion.

\- Like, yeah, no one fucking expect me to not be a goddamn woman and... that fucking stupid day is for « women to buy shit chocolate for men they know » and that whole load of crap and...

Akon sat on the couch and ruffled eir hair. The zombie moved close to him, putting the cushion on his lap. He could feel the skin shiver under his fingers.

\- I don't exist in this stupid shit... and people keep telling me I do, but it's not true, but they fucking insist that I am a woman because I can't fucking look how I want and even if I did I'm sure they would still do it, because, hey ! I don't fucking exist ! What is that weird thing of « not having a gender » ? And...

\- We could make our own.

\- What ?

Hiyori rolled on eir back, looking at him with a puzzled look, a inquisitive growl on the lips.

\- Our own day to celebrate love. Hey. Maybe we could even make, like, an event for people who are like you.

\- Undead or agender ?

\- I hope there are more agender people than there are zombies in the country, seriously. And, anyway, that wouldn't really matter. We can't really make a day to celebrate the love of zombies.

Slowly, slowly, the shivering was stopping. He played with the short hair at the nape of eir neck, an almost smile on his lips. With a small grunt, Hiyori put eir hands on his shoulders and raised emself to kiss him, fangs grazing his lips, almost delicate, almost too much.

\- And you plan on making a White Day equivalent ? Cover me with chocolate a month later ?

\- You want to wait for a month or you want to trade gifts and chocolate on the same day ?

\- Both.

 


	3. Passing Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Kisses - Gamma list  
> 03 - Passing Notes  
> Their whole little group of misfits and weirdos have this habit of putting post-it notes on the fridge in the training room they rent

With Akon buried deep under books and notes and anatomical drawings in the University Library, and eir work at Urahara's place finished for the day, Hiyori directly went to the small training place the older necromancer was renting for their whole group of misfits and weirdos to hang out and fight as needed, instead of heading back to the flat. It was still a bit too early in the afternoon, and no one was there, but ey knew that, in an hour or two, someone was going to show up. Ey was itching for a fight, but if ey could only hit one of the training bags lying around, it would be good enough.

But an hour (and a poor disemboweled bag) later, Hiyori was still alone. With a grunt, ey went to one of the corners of the room, where a small fridge, a coffee machine and a box full of sweets and cookies were put. On top of the fridge, a huge package of colourful post-it notes and a bunch of pens of every colour and origins waited, and its white door was covered in small notes from everyone. Ey didn't even try to check if there was some coffee left in the thermos (there was already a bunch of post-it, from em and Rose, about this never ending problem of not-making-fresh-coffee-when-the-last-batch-was-finished) and opened the fridge to take a can of soda. A note on the fridge caught eir eyes when ey closed the door. It was rare to see the perfectly calligraphed kanjis of Urahara on a post-it note. He generally stayed out of these little conversations.

« Please remember about the message I sent last week »

Except Hiyori couldn't remember about a specific message he would have sent, that was of any particular importance, except some random things about the store that was really only adressed to em and not the their whole little group. So what the hell was this all about. And ey couldn't remember seeing this particular note last time ey was there, three days ago, so it must have been recent.

\- Oh ! Hey ! Hiyori. Shinji is searching for you.

Love entered the small room, raised an eyebrow at the bag left alone on the floor, crying its guts out, before going to the fridge to take something to eat.

\- Did that idiot tell you why or … ?

\- No.

**~o~**

 

\- Ah, the star of today ! Finally !

\- Gods, shut up Rose..., said a grumpy Hiyori, closing the door of the flat behind em.

Shinji, lazily draped on the couch, looked at em with a large grin, while Rose was sighing in an exaggerated way, a hand in his hair. Urahara was sitting with them, his ugly stripped hat forgotten on the coffee table, a spark in his eyes. Seeing the three of them, uninvited, lounging on the couch, was generally a _bad_ sign, according to Hiyori. Because someone, at some point, was going to piss em off. Probably.

\- Why is the terrible triad here ?

\- Hey, nice name. And don't ask. Super important secret and all that jazz, answered Shinji, the too large smile not leaving his face.

\- Have you forgotten the date, Hiyori-san ? asked Kisuke, his head tilted to the side. Anyway... We just need Akon-san, and we are ready to leave. You included, of course.

The date. The date. With a low growl, Hiyori fished eir phone out of eir pocket to check the day. But before ey could do anything, from behind em, Akon put his arms around eir shoulders. Ey tensed a bit, surprised to not have felt his presence or heard the door, before letting out a discontented grunt. It was time that he left the university's library and came back home. 

\- Happy birthday, you grumpy zombie, said eir necromancer, leaving a small kiss on the nape of eir neck.

\- … it's a goddamn surprise birthday party, isn't it ? The thing. The thing Kisuke left a post-it on the fridge. And I fucking forgot the date and you did everything under my nose. You... !

\- And the whole team is going to be there.

\- Shall we go ? asked Rose, holding the door open for them to leave. We have important people to meet... and someone to celebrate.

 

 


	4. Shriek ; Shout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 Kisses - Gamma list  
> 04 - Shriek ; Shout  
> It's a slow, slow morning, for Akon, until the silence is broken by a scream of pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning : (consensual) vivisection on a zombie

It was a calm morning ; perhaps a little bit too calm, but it was only a little past dawn and the whole building was still sleeping. Akon could hear the low buzzing noise of the fridge and the purring of his laptop, the occasional car in the street, and the sound of small paws on the floor. The little, short-legged puppy (a birthday gift to Hiyori from the « terrible triad ». Because, like the zombie, the little fuzzy creature was « lacking in the height department », and they found it hilarious apparently – Hiyori almost bite their heads off when ey heard the comment) clumsily jumped on the couch and sat there, looking at him with its bright brown eyes. The puppy put his head near his thigh, deciding to lay down next to him, lulled by the sound of fingers running across the keyboard.

Hiyori was still asleep, probably bundled in the covers of the bed, seeking to keep as much warmth as it was possible now that the necromancer was away. He never had much luck in terms of sleeping... He was wide awake at six in the morning almost everyday, after a long battle against insomnia, having a hard time to fall asleep and the easiest to wake up.

A shriek broke the silence, making him jump, his computer almost thrown on the floor. The puppy hid under the couch, trembling. Akon knew that scream ; perhaps a bit too much. Up and up and running to the room, work forgotten, cry echoing in his brain.

The zombie was trembling violently, arms wrapped around eir waist, clawing into eir flesh, around the scar running across eir torso. Eyes shut, hard, so hard, bitten lips, with blood falling on the white sheets, skin grey, sick and dead. The necromancer gently put his hands on eir face, words failing on his lips. He knew what it was. Ey died violently ; cut in two, sewed back by clumsy hands (not just his own, not just his own – but he remembers blood and guts and the raggedy sound of someone kept between life and death) and by magic.

\- Need... need you... to... c.. ch... check...

Eir voice broke under the effort, eir breath raspy and uneven. He kept his hands on eir face, skin too warm for an undead.

\- You want me to check ? I don't have any anaesthetic here, we finished it last time I had to work on you. And I can't get any quickly enough to operate on you.

A nod.

\- Are you sure?

A nod, again. Faster. One eye opened, veiled by tears that were on the verge of falling.

\- Seriously, Hiyori. I don't have anything to help with the pain. It's going to be worse if I have to check.

\- Better than... that...

 

**~o~**

 

He brought em down and laid em on the surgery table. Taking care of a zombie was not a simple process, and Akon preferred to be the one who worked on Hiyori. Ey trusted him to take care of em, and the organism of an undead was slow, perhaps even more complicated than the human one in some ways. And you could not simply bring a zombie to the hospital. Everything had to be done at home, by someone who knew how their bodies worked and the way around the flesh, the blood and the organs.

A sharp breath accompanied the steel of the blade on the flesh. It was quick, done with a steady hand and a splash of blood. A small hesitation took over him while he placed his gloved fingers over the edge of the wound. It was always less clean than anatomical drawings, with smeared blood and confusing patterns of colours. He could get a glimpse of eir intestines, almost touching them, before retreating his hands away from em.

\- Don't… st… don't stop…

The voice was raspy, strangled by sobs and pain, but he could see Hiyori's eyes, full of tears and so clear at the same time. Stopping now would be against eir wishes. At the back of his mind, Akon was fascinated by the way this small body worked, by the organs and the blood and the flesh, by the open trust Hiyori showed, lain on the table, letting him open em.

When he was sure everything was all right, everything in its place, without tears or abnormalities, he sew em back, another mark to add to eir body. He kissed eir tear-stained cheeks, kissed eir lips, gloves still coated in blood, and ey let out a little, relieved sigh.

\- Feeling better ?

A nod, just a nod, before ey closed eir eyes, and it was all he needed to know.


End file.
